1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall construction, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for installing metal studs in a building.
2. Description of Prior Art
Historically, the framework of a building wall was formed entirely of wood members, including wooden studs. In recent years at least in the United States, however, the use of metal studs has gained acceptance, especially in commercial buildings, such as office buildings and hospitals. It has been found that metal studs can be advantageously employed, since a suitable metal, such as galvanized steel, is stronger than wood, will not rot, is not subject to damage by pests such as termites, remains resistant to fire, and is economically feasible.
Metal studs are typically formed of sheet metal bent to encompass a cross sectional area having nominal dimensions of two inches by four inches. To conform to architectural plans and building code requirements, metal studs are formed of sheet metal bent into a generally U-shaped cross-section in which a relatively broad central base is flanked by a pair of narrower sides that are bent at right angles to the base. The base typically has a uniform nominal width of either four inches or slightly less than four inches, which is commonly referred to as the web. The sides of the U-shaped stud typically extend to a nominal distance of two inches from the base, which sides are commonly referred to as flanges. To enhance structural rigidity to the flanges of the stud, the flanges are normally bent over into a plane parallel to and spaced from the plane of the web into an L-shape. These turned over edges of the sides thereby form marginal lips which are typically one quarter to one half inch in width. Conventionally, the metal studs are erected with the webs oriented on the same side in the same direction.
The studs need to be attached at the top and bottom thereof to an upper track and a lower track, respectively. The upper track is usually at approximately ceiling height and the lower track is at the floor level. The upper track has having a first center portion, a first inner lip extending from the first center portion and a first outer lip extending from the first center portion, the first center portion being disposed substantially horizontally along a first plane. The lower track has a second center portion, a second inner lip extending from the second center portion towards the first inner lip and a second outer lip extending from the second center portion towards the first outer lip, the second center portion being disposed substantially horizontally along a second plane, the second plane being substantially parallel to the first plane of the upper track.
The conventional way to install the studs is to first install the upper and lower tracks, measure, and layout the studs at a predetermined distance apart, such as sixteen inches (16″) center to center, and mark with a felt pen on each track where the center for each stud is to be positioned. Then the studs are clamped to the tracks at the places marked, after which the studs are attached to the upper and lower tracks with sheet metal piercing screws. Once that is done, the clamps can be removed and the process is repeated until all of the studs are attached to the tracks for the wall being built. Then, later, after all of the studs are installed, sheet rock is attached to the studs with sheet metal screws completely covering each stud in each wall. The sheet rock attachment operates to tie all of the studs and tracks together into a very solid wall. Because this system is time consuming, complex and exacting, there is a need for a better, quicker and more error proof way to accomplish the task.
Because of the perceived complexity of using metal studs in the construction of single family homes, usually these single family homes are constructed using wooden studs. Additionally, it is not uncommon that homes are built with unfinished basements, so that the homeowner can purchase the home with more square footage of living space at a lower price than if the basement was finished, with the option of finishing it later. When it comes time to finish the basement, the homeowner typically uses wooden studs, despite the fact that basements often are wet due to leakage of water through cracks in the walls or seepage through cracks in the floor. Since wood will deteriorate when exposed to moisture over a period of time, damage to such damp basement studs becomes a prevalent problem. It also creates an environment that termites prefer. Because wooden stud construction is more readily understood by the homeowner and to some extent by remodeling companies, basements are usually not finished with galvanized steel studs despite the fact that galvanized steel studs are less susceptible to damage from moisture and termites than are wooden studs. Accordingly there is a need for a steel stud installation system that is simple enough for homeowners to use for finishing basements or the like so that steel studs can easily be used instead of wooden studs.
In building construction, there are certain situations which require that there be a slip joint at the top of the upper track so that if the upper track bends in the middle due to heavy loads on top of it, such as heavy snow on a roof or heavy loads on a floor above a ceiling, that the joint between the upper track and each respective stud allows the upper track to move downwardly, and later upwardly, for example after such heavy load is gone. One way to provide such a “slip track” is to use a SLP-TRK® brand upper track available from Dietrich Metal Framing Company, in which screws extend through slots in the upper track and such screws are permanently affixed to a vertical stud so the screws can slide in such vertical slots in the upper track. This solution is quite effective, but it requires that slots be stamped through the upper track and that screws be manually inserted through such vertical slots into the top of each respective stud. There exists an added expense for the manufacturing process of stamping slots in the upper track and an added labor expense to manually place screws through such slots and into the top of studs.
Accordingly, in summary, there is a need for structures which will simplify the above identified manufactured products and for reducing the labor and expense involved in the layout and installation of walls using metal studs in both commercial and residential building construction.